mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xonius/Huge thanks to all active users and contributors!
Hey you guys, it's me, and this may be my last blog post on the MMW, or at least the last one for a while. We all know that with the release of the Wild Warfare we can expect a decline of the MM franchise, and that this spin off may just be an abandonment of work of Mech Mice as we know it. And yes, like the majority here on this wiki, I am really pissed that we are at a loss of, well, an actual point to our wiki. No I am not saying that our wiki is now completely pointless from now on, because there may be that one curious user who wants to know what such and such does in Academy and stumbles upon our wiki and gets a good read from our content. But it will become obsolete at some point. Let's face it, we know HH is moving on from Mech Mice. The entirety of the design of WW is near copypasta to the original Academy coding, graphical design, and possibly game mechanics. To end the ridiculous amount of sugar-coating present in my blog post, Hyper Hippo is and will be moving on from work on Mech Mice. It's a sad and even depressing fact, knowing how I had been reading the original Rocket blog posts about it's conceptualization and development and how I have (nearly) wasted 2-3 years worth of time on a game they would simply give up on. I'm gonna miss Mech Mice, but most of all, I'm gonna miss its community. Seriously, you guys have been awesome. Since I started editing on this wiki in October of 2012 I have always cherished my time helping around here with you guys. You've all been incredibly supportive and outgoing as far as a community goes, and I honestly don't think I've found or ever will find another gaming community like you guys again. So really thank you. And yes, I did write out personal thank you's to each and every user I grew somewhat of a relationship here C: Dokugan: The mighty Dokugan, the most supportive editor here who has a record of editing an article everyday for a ridiculous amount of days. Even if it may have just been rearranging wording or adding punctuation, he's made our wiki flawless. And he's done a hell of a lot more here than I've done and he's been on the wiki a shorter time than I have. Thank this man with all your heart, he deserves it. Feey1 Hunter, the man who started it all, the only founder who remained active throughout the entirety of this wiki's existence and still remains living in the forum. None of you would have the same experience here without him and to be honest, this guy has remained true to Mech Mice more than anyone else will. If you get a chance, head over to the fanon wiki. This guy has kept that place ultra trill. Echaniwarrior: The guy who joined a few months after I did and gave me a friendly competition about who could support this wiki the most (and lost at lolol) was this guy, who I believe was the only person besides me who actually utilized the chat feature on our wiki. This guy is an incredibly skilled Academy player who deserves a massive amount of recognition for his dedication to the wiki. THANK HIM WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE! SenaUW: I never personally knew Sena, but damn, this guy knows his coding. Not necessarily wikia, but he is the main reason we were able to get so technical with MM and may still be able to play it today. He's the man and deserves a crap load of recognition for his dedication to Mech Mice as a whole. Thank him! Now to move on; I really feel like that, as a wiki, we must set up a finale event where all our users play a team game on academy just one last time. If you guys are even feeling it, we could skype conference and just have a party to go out with a bang. I'll post in the forum if you guys are feeling it, I'd love to play all of you, and by play, I mean beat. ;) ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SERVICES, THAT MEANS EVERY SINGLE USER THAT HAS CONTRIBUTED TO THIS WIKI EVER (yes even the trolls, thank you for letting me use my administrative privileges properly C:) C: Category:Blog posts